It is known to provide a boot for a shifter/parkbrake in a vehicle. Typically, the shifter/parkbrake boots are attached to a retainer by a mechanical attachment system such as clips, staples, adhesive, etc. The retainer is typically attached to a center console by a plurality of individual screws extending through the retainer and engaging separate individual nuts, which are disposed in recesses in the center console. However, conventional applications require an additional process or processes to introduce mechanical fastening for the boot to the retainer.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new fastenerless boot assembly for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a fastenerless boot assembly that snaps-in for the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a fastenerless boot assembly that eliminates the need for mechanical fasteners. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a fastenerless boot assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.